In recent years, there are proposed related-art image processing apparatuses such as MFPs (Multi-functional peripherals), wherein an information processing apparatus such as a mobile terminal, etc., is caused to function as an operation unit, making it possible to control the information processing apparatus with a remote operation even from a distant location.
In such image processing apparatuses, if an error occurs during an execution of a job, for example, error reporting is made to a mobile terminal which instructed the execution of the job to inform a user of the occurrence of the error (see Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example).